(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat rotating device for baby stroller and more particularly, the seat can be rotated desired angle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby stroller generally includes a seat which is composed of a fabric and cushion pad. The seat is supported by links between the front wheels and rear wheels. The baby sitting in the seat of a conventional baby stroller can only face forward and if the baby is attracted by something located on one side of the stroller, he/she has to turn his/her head and twist his/her body. This usually causes the stroller to be tilt toward one side. If the baby wants to see something that he/she just passed by, the baby moves left and right and even extend his/her body out from the seat, the adult has to carefully control the stroller to avoid the stroller from fall aside. Although some baby stroller has rotatable seat which can be rotated the let the baby face forward or backward. One of the baby strollers is to switch the handle of the stroller from one end of the stroller to the opposite end, so that the direction of movement is reversed and the baby faces the opposite direction. Another of the baby strollers is to lift the seat and rotate the seat 180 degrees. Both of which require complicated processes and a lot of physical efforts. If the baby is sleeping, to lift the seat will wake the baby up.
The present invention intends to provide a seat rotating device for baby strollers wherein the seat can be positioned at different angles without disengaging any parts out from the stroller.